In My Veins
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: Takamiya killed Furuichi. And though Oga tried to save him, he failed. He failed to protect his best friend not only from death, but from a plan that would reveal Furuichi's true nature. His death has caused severe consequences no one was prepared for. And everyone realized a little to late just how crucial Furuichi Takayuki was. But someone did notice his importance and acted.
1. Chapter 1

"Lamia said she's by the entrance of the building."

"Hold on Oga! Wait for us!"

The battered and dirtied teens ran through the school to the entrance of the building. Oga was quickly putting distance between them as he sprinted to the destination. In his hands were all the shards that they had retrieved from their enemies. All over the school grounds laid unconscious bodies but the body of Takamiya was nowhere to be found.

But Oga couldn't deal with that right now. He had to return Furuichi's soul before the sun came up. The thought had him running faster and Beel shrieked at him to go even faster. His hands were starting to blister with the amount of heat that was radiating from the shards.

When he rounded the corner and the entrance was near sight, a smile came to his face. Lamia was exiting Alaindelon , who then reached into himself and pulled out a bandaged Furuichi. His shirt was gone and in his place was heavy bandages; he was covered in his coat which still had blood stains on it.

He didn't waste any time and immediately kneeled beside his best friend. "What do I do?" He asked impatiently. His eyes kept glancing towards the sky. He only had till sunrise and if he didn't get it right then Furuichi-

"DA!" Beel yelled in his ear followed along with his hair being pulled. He grunted in annoyance but otherwise appreciated Beel reminding him of what he needed to do.

Lamia lifted Furuichi so he was now sitting and leaning against her chest. Her hands were resting on his chest and he couldn't help but focus on the still chest.

The others had finally caught up by now and he could feel the others staring at Furuichi in alarm. And they had every right to be alarmed with the usual upbeat male was now pale as a sheet, covered in bandages and in blood.

Fingers snapping had his attention back to the doctor. "Just hold the shards against his chest. That should work to restore his soul."

Grabbing the pieces that everyone painfully but successfully retrieved from their enemies he gripped them and placed them on the bandages.

Silence as everyone watched, some holding their breath. But Furuichi remained still even as Oga pressed the shards harder.

"Nothing's happening! "He snarled.

"Maybe it has to be on bare skin?" Lamia thought aloud.

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Oga was ripping the bandages away.

"HEY! Be gentle, he's seriously injured." The command was ignored and Oga only stopped when the bandages revealed the gaping hole in the other's chest.

Fresh blood fell from the now uncovered wound and he heard someone in the back curse. Most likely Kanzaki. The others simply stared at the injury and wondered how Furuichi would recover from something so fatal.

The gaping hole in his best friend's chest made his stomach turn as well, as the strong smell of blood hit him. But he pushed forward and pressed the shards against his cold chest. Nothing happened for a moment, and he opened his mouth to snap at the doctor when he finally got a reaction from Furuichi.

But the reaction was not what he wanted.

The silver haired teen's eyes flew open and a raw agonized scream tore from his throat. His body jolted away from Lamia's weak grasp and the group watched in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Is he hallucinating?!"

"Fuck."

"Hold him down before he tears his stitches in the back"

"Furuichi calm down. Oi idiot. Stop! "Oga demanded as he grabbed the other by the shoulders. Holding him flushed against his chest with both arms wrapped around him, he tried to calm his friend.

"Hey Hey you're scaring the girls. Come on calm down." Furuichi didn't seem aware of the yells and continued to scream and struggle against Oga's hold.

With him holding the other teen he felt the moment his body shuddered and he watched as his screams died. Instead of screams pouring from the other's mouth, dark blood was coughed up and splattered on Furuichi's chin and coat collar.

He watched in frozen horror as Furuichi's eyes became glazed and started rolling to the back of his head. The erratic heartbeat was now strongly slowing down to where he could barely feel it.

Behind him he could feel the sun's approach as the rays hit his back.

He released his hold on the other for a moment but it only took a moment for someone to grab him by the arm and throw him.

His lack of attention caused him to lose any chance of landing on his feet. But he did quickly move his body so that he landed on his front side. Beel grip on his hair grounded him to remember that the baby was present.

His eyes on the ground he quickly looked up when he heard screams from Lamia and yelling from the others. Eyes frantically looking for an enemy he found himself looking at two demons standing over Furuichi.

The two 34 pillar division members were staring at the teen in silence but Jabberwock was looking at him intensely. The others were yelling at them to get away from him while Lamia stood between them and her patient.

Before any of them could act, Hecatos gripped the female demon at the arm and flung her out of the way. Jabberwock took this time to step forward and gripped the shards in the teen's chest.

Everyone stood frozen as they watched Furuichi take one last gurgling blood laced breath before exhaling it in sync at the moment the shards exit of his body.

His eyes closed and chest stopped moving.

With a simple pull the shards were in his hands and the body that they were previously in was now limp and lay crumpled on the floor.

Jabberwock turned to the teenager who was still on the ground and sternly told him. "Your friend could not overcome such injuries. He was suffering and choking on his own blood. You should have done something sooner instead of letting him drown in his own blood. "

"NO! That fucker with the scar said if I got the pieces by morning he would be ok. He said-"

"He lied. He used your partner as a distraction and you fell for it. Your friend never had a chance to recover from that attack."

Without another word the demon left but Hecatos stayed. He stared at the fallen body with an expressionless face. Everybody stood in shock at what just happened and all eyes were now on the silver haired teen that was now no longer breathing.

The sun's rays now coasted over everyone and a new day had begun. Birds were chirping and the world began to awake from its slumber.

But the teenagers and demons were ignorant of all this.

With shaking arms Oga stood himself up. Beel whimpered but he ignored the child and instead growled out. "Oi Oi. If this is someone's sick joke it ain't fucking funny."

Pushing past Hecatos he stood beside Furuichi's blood coated body. With shaking hands he grabbed at the other's coat. Beel's whimpers filled his ears but he continued his unrestrained actions. Lifting the other up, he watched in sick horror as his friends head lifelessly slumped forward and hung limp.

"Oi idiot Furuichi what the fuck do you think you're doing. I won the battle. This isn't how the story is supposed to go. You fucking idiot how do you not know that. How the hell do you think it's ok to DIE?" He shook the limp heavy body as he screamed the last cursed word. He bit his lip and suppressed a scream.

In the background Lamia's and Alaindelon's cries now joined Beel's whimpers. He gritted his teeth as he was surrounded by idiots.

"You're not fucking dead! Stop Furuichi this isn't fucking funny. You're making everyone cry like pussies so stop already before I kick your ass." He shook his friend to emphasize his threat. But all he got for a reply was warm blood falling out of his best friend's mouth and onto his fists.

He flinched and his hands lost their grip. The sound of his knees hitting the floor was combined with the body that followed. His hands felt like they were on fire and glancing down he felt bile surge up his throat as Furuichi's blood coated his hands.

Beel's whimpers got louder.

He felt someone's hand grip his shoulder in a way of comfort and support but he jerked his shoulder away. He felt the pain from the person the action caused but he couldn't give a damn. He heard a female voice call his name and after a few moments he felt Beel's weight off of him.

"Fucking idiot Furuichi." His stare was only on the still body that was now crumpled in front of him.

"You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking going out in the middle of the night? How the hell am I supposed to protect you when you fucking go off by yourself?"

His chest ached with a pain he never felt before. Greater and more painful than any punch from any opponent he faced. His eyes were stinging for no reason and his breathing was a struggle to maintain as his throat tightened.

He didn't know what was happening to him.

"Furuichi wake up!" He screamed at the other. His hands brushed against the now dull shards of what was once Furuichi's soul. He reached for them and his fingers ghosted over them. But his hand flinched as if burned.

Minutes before he had them gripped in his hand and could feel his best friend's energy. Energy so bright, that his hands were red with the energy radiating from them.

"We kicked everyone's asses. We all put our very best to save you. And now you're just going to die like some asshole! Well fuck you Furuichi!"

"Fuck you!" His body reacted by going onto pure instinct and he soon felt his fist collide with wet skin. He gripped the fallen body by the neck and hauled him up.

He heard people yelling and feet pounding against the floor. But he ignored them.

Instead his grip fell from his best friend's neck to his shoulders. In a panicked desperate movement he pulled his best friend and embraced the other.

The pain was too much and beating someone was not making it go away. The raw pain was overcoming him and he didn't know how to defeat it. Not knowing what else to do he pressed his forehead against his best friend's head and screamed.

The others watched in horror as the Demon Oga screamed in pure agony.

Kunieda who was by his side took a step backwards as if the scene physically pushed her. Her grip on Baby Beel tightened and she pressed the child's face into her shoulder away from the scene. She soon turned away. She wasn't supposed to see this, no one was.

This was something private and they were all intruding.

The others watched as Oga screamed and begs muffled into the other's hair.

"Please wake up!"

The scene went on until Tojou stepped forward and gripped Oga by the shoulders. He pulled at him and tried to loosen his grip on the corpse.

"Let me go! Fuck you!" Oga screamed. Tojou didn't listen and pulled again, this time Oga lost his grip. The teen scrambled to regain his purchase but Kanzaki was now in front of him and pushing him back and ultimately into Tojou's restrains.

The oldest of the trio used his new king crest to restrain the teenager in a hold. But even with the new power, it was a struggle to hold Oga who was now fighting like his namesake.

The teenager threw his head back and head butted the older male while kicking Kanzaki square in the chest.

"Get the fuck off me you bastards!" Oga seethed. His eyes strained to keep their focus on the crumpled body. The three bodies continued to struggle and ultimately both higher classmates were able to restrain the other. However with their attention focused on each other they missed the demon that was walking to the corpse.

The young doctor was in pure shock as she stared at nothing and was caused enough worry to have the male demon try to comfort her. Either way it made Hecatos 's job a lot easier. Picking up the body, he turned away from the chaotic scene.

But before he could make his leave a voice called out to him. "What are you doing?"

Turning to the owner of the question he found himself facing a female human. Wanting to leave quickly he answered honestly. "I'm taking the body. Your human authorities are outside. Having his body publicized in papers is a dishonor. He deserved better. "

"Wait, you can't do that. Oga and his family...they'll want a funeral. "The woman tried to continue but the demon cut her off. Hecatos was suddenly in front of her with an expressionless face but eyes furious. "You have been aware of the dangerous world you have willingly entered far too long to say such stupid things."

He stared at the body in his hands and asked. "How will you explain to his family how it came to that he has a hole in his chest?"

Kunieda didn't answer and instead pressed the demon prince closer to her as another scream from Oga broke out. Not wanting to be there any longer he turned away.

Kunieda watched as the demon walked away and into a gaping hole that suddenly appeared that no doubt led to the demon world. Her eyes took one last look of Furuichi's broken bloody body before the hole closed.

.She hoped that silence would return but instead Beel's and Oga's whimpers and screams of rage filled the air.

She wanted to be strong but glancing at the people around her, she saw that all were either crying or clenching their fists and willing themselves not to. Kanzaki was helping Tojou restrain Oga but their movements stopped when the teen noticed something amiss.

"Where is he?" Everyone seemed to finally wake up from their daze and looked to the bloodied spot on the ground where Furuichi was laying a moment ago.

"Where the fuck is he?!"

* * *

The moment Hecatos stepped inside the secluded building be was berated by Behemoth.

In his hands he held the real shards that Jabberwock had taken and left fake shards behind unknown to the humans. Picking one up, he inspected it. "You barely got them out of him in time. There's barely any energy left. Your lateness will no doubt have a consequence."

"I underestimated the humans' abilities." He muttered. He glanced at Jabberwock who was standing against a wall, and wondered if he would add his part but the leader just remained silent.

"That's how you always get in trouble." A female voice joined the conversation. Agiel stepped forward and her usual smile was absent as she stared down at the human in his arms. "Lucky enough I was there to hear what the deal was. Looks like the young prince's contractor forgot the part where the soul would be intact even if it wasn't in the body. What an idiot."

"They're idiots for still thinking he's a human even after hearing that."

"Well technically he is a human!"

The two generals seemed ready to argue but Behemoth quickly intervened by commanding. "We'll enough wasting time, let's get this done."

On the ground was a complicated drawing of a symbol. Hecatos studied it as he did not take part in constructing it. It was a four layered symbol each one representing the four demons that would bond with the human.

It was a sacrifice they all were willing to make.

Walking towards the middle he placed the body of Takayuki Furuichi, being careful even though he was dealing with a corpse. He had hoped that his gentleness with the human would go unnoticed but when he looked up he saw that all three members were staring at him with amusement.

Huffing in annoyance he walked to his position. Relaxing his body he closed his eyes and waited for Behemoth and Jabberwock to do the ritual. He felt the moment the two poured their demonic power into the symbol and though he wished he could open his eyes and witness the symbol activating, his eyes must be closed.

Only a moment later was his energy being pulled out of him forcibly. Unable to suppress the grunt of pain that slipped out, he was shocked to hear all three members were struggling as well. It felt all of his energy was being ripped from his very core and when it finally stopped he could not keep himself upright. Kneeling on the ground he tried to collect his breath and kept his gaze on the ground.

When he heard Agiel gasp though, he quickly thought the ritual was a failure. Looking up his mouth fell and in a way it was what he feared. A failure. For in the center of the circle was a small body with a head full of silver hair.

"I told you your lateness would bring a consequence."

"How annoying."

"How cute!"

"This will be troublesome."

After each said what needed to be said Behemoth sighed but advised the three. "Age was never a factor of our plan so we will continue as planned."

If you think about it, teaching a child is easier than a hormonal teenager." Agiel thought aloud.

"As if you should talk about hormonal ridden teenagers." Hecatos chided.

Behemoth continued talking which efficiently shut the generals up. "Now that we have finally found him we must be sure to protect him at all costs. An incident like this must never happen again. With that said Hecatos you will have the first watch. Clean him and clothe him"

The pillar general paled and turned towards the now small body in the circle. The boy looked to be four or five now and would sure to be needy. "Why me?" He called out in anger and disbelief. "Why not a woman?!"

"Shut up, we all know that you're fond of him."

He didn't dare give a reply. Instead he looked at the small unconscious child who was swimming in bloody tattered clothes. Sighing as there was nothing else he could do; he went over and picked up the small child.

Nobody cared to point out how he didn't deny the statement.

* * *

I really wanted emotional Oga and Tohoshinki and I know it's a gag manga but god I'm sure most of us wanted to see Oga go crazy over his best friend dying in front of him.

So I guess I wanted this so much that my brain formatted a plot where we have chibi Furuichi, Guardians 34 pillars (come on we all freaked out how they all gave their powers to him and also went for Lamia for help for Furuichi) and the further chapters will further the plot.

So it would be great if you guys reviewed with thoughts or comments about the first please review and hope everyone has a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

The sirens were coming closer and the group of teenagers was trying to get out before the authorities arrived. Their escape plan wasn't working though because one of them refused to leave the building.

"Stop fighting us, you dumbass!" Kanzaki yelled as he dragged the fighting body closer to the doors. He only made it a couple inches before a head collided with his head. He thankfully reared back quick enough to avoid a broken nose.

Free from the hold Oga sprinted back to where Furuichi's body was. The splatters of blood were still on the floor and the group noticed how Oga avoided them. "Where the fuck is he?" The freshman screamed.

The two males of Tohoshinki stepped forward to try to restrain the teenager again but the Queen intervened.

Walking to the enraged teenager she held Beel out to him. "Hold Beel, he wants you." The demon whimpered and held his arms out towards the other.

Oga ignored her and instead gripped her tightly by the shoulders and growled between clenched teeth. "Where is he?"

"His body is no longer here." She replied with honesty.

"Who the fuck moved him!" Oga snapped and turned to the group. His glaring eyes passed through each of them until they stopped at a large body.

Walking towards the transdimensional demon he commanded. "Alaindelon take me to him."

The demon stopped his tears for a moment to reply with a grave tone. "I cannot travel to a deceased body. They must be living in order to-

"Shut the fuck up! Next time just tell me no you dumbass!" Oga seethed. He again looked around and the group could see him trying to see what he could do next. The sirens were nearing them and with the amount of blood in the hallways, it would not be good to be here when authorities showed up.

With shock still controlling them, Kunieda took action. "Kanzaki find the others and get them out of here. Toujou-"

"Someone better tell me who took Furuichi before I start beating everyone with an inch of their life left.

Before anyone could reply a emotionless voice answered the question. "Behemoth's army took the body." Lamia turned to the human and with cold distant eyes she asked in a hard voice. "Can we leave now?"

" No, we can't leave. I have to find him. Just let me..just let me."Oga paused and racked his brain to try to think what to do next. He was so used to being presented with an enemy than destroying him. This was different and he was at a disadvantage. He paused in his plan making when Lamia continued.

"Behemoth took him. The ritual is to burn the corpse as soon as possible. I'm sure they performed it with respect and honor." Her gaze fell to the ground and she began to mumble. "This action is for the best. The human body decomposes quickly. The moment of death the heart stops, the skin gets tight and ashen in color, the body temperature begins to drop-

"Shut the fuck up!" Oga screamed at the child.

Beel let out a cry and Kunieda inhaled sharply as a shock ran throughout her body. Before she could intervene a cheerful voice broke through.

"Hey! I found them! C'mon guys the pigs are here!" Behind her the group could see the rest of their followers running to them.

Before the others could come closer Kanzaki barked at the Red Tail member. "Paa-ko get everyone out of here, that's an order."

The Red Tail member looked at the group and when she spotted the last person, who eyes widened in realization. "Where's Furuichi? What's with all that blood on the floor?"

By this time, the entire group was now in the building and was staring at the others. All seemed to stare longer at Oga whose fists were still covered in Furuichi's blood.

"What's going on?" Nene stepped forward and inspected the scene. "Oga, where's Furuichi."

No one of the original group answered and the two groups grew tense as the silence lengthened. It was finally Toujou who broke the silence, not by words but by actions.

Toujou looked at the younger male with solemn eyes. Silently he gripped the other by the back of the shirt and jerked him upwards. Oga of course tried to fight but Toujou worked fast and had him in a strong hold.

"Everyone get out of here. NOW!" Oga the entire time tried to get out of the hold but his attacks were off by anger. Toujou stepped ahead and gestured towards Kunieda. "Give me the kid."

The Red Tail leader hesitantly gave Beel to the senior and watched as Oga and Beel were dragged towards the stairs. Nene stepped beside her and with worry laced in her tone she asked the leader. "Aoi what is going on?"

"Later, we have to get out of here."

The group members turned to Kanzaki but he too kept his lips sealed. Not getting any information until they left, the group quickly fled the school. Kunieda who was making sure everyone was here, stopped for a moment to see Lamia enter Alaindelon and the two left without a word.

She realized that this moment was the start of something new. And it was going to be horrible.

~IMV~

With the Queen and Kanzaki in control Toujou was sure the group would be able to escape the authorities. With that problem solved he had one more to focus on. In one hand he held Oga the demon who continued to attack and curse him, while in the other he held baby Beel who too was screaming and punching him.

He ignored both of them until he got to the rooftop. Upon entering he threw the freshman to the floor and placed Beel beside himself.

Not wasting anytime he commanded to the other. "Let it out." Crossing his arms he stood against the door effectively sending the message that they were not leaving any time soon.

"Get out of my fucking way, you old piece of shit!"

"You're messed up right now Oga. Let it out and then you can actually get shit done. But till then you're weak with uncertainty."

"I'm not weak!" Oga roared. He tried to go through Toujou but the senior easily punched him in the side and pushed back to the ground. The frantic attacks were easily readable and left to many openings.

Lying on the ground, Oga coughed and clenched his eyes closed. 'They said till sunset. I couldn't save him, even though we gave everything.' The screams of his best friend thundered throughout his skull and he clenched it in agony. 'Furuichi is dead. I let my best friend die.'

His chest ached again and his breaths came out ragged as if he just came out of a fight. 'His only friend for years….and he let him die tonight.'

"What kind of man can't protect his best friend." He screamed out. He pounded the floor with his fists hard enough to crack the floor.

"Hey you idiot I said let it out, not to talk like an idiot. Furuichi is gone but I'm sure he wouldn't want you thinking it's your fault."

Toujou watched as Oga sat himself upright but pressed his palm to his forehead. "God fucking dammit! This isn't happening. Stupid Furuichi can't be gone. THIS ISNT HAPPENING!" The scream of denial pierced the silent night. But after its release there were softer cries that still pierced with the same intensity.

Toujou watched with relief as the freshman finally let loose the denial and accepted what happened.

He gave the other privacy and he too sat down. The cries of the demon Oga were almost silent but were accompanied by curses and the name of his best friend. The entire scene felt surreal and he realized that he himself had yet to accept reality.

Furuichi was dead.

His heart was pierced through his chest and his soul split into several pieces. He didn't deserved to die that way. He was an honorable man who stood by his friend.

The reality soon began to settle on him but before he could accept it he turned to the baby on the floor who was staring at Oga with wide frightened eyes. He turned his attention to the baby and in a grave solemn voice he said. "Men rarely cry but when they do it is not for something small. It's over a loss that could never be replaced."

After a moment of silence he continued. "Furuichi cannot be brought back."

A moment of silence reigned over them, but the moment lingered and soon turned into minutes. The cries of Oga the demon stopped and Toujou looked to see what had happened. What he saw turned his stomach and what horrified him even more was that Oga was returning his gaze.

Oga stared at him with a crazed smile on his face as the last few tears fell.

"Brought….Back?"

"I just said he can't, you idiot!

~IMV~

He didn't think the humans would gather the shards as quickly as they did. He thought that they wouldn't even have time to activate the shards before they arrived. Another member gaining the Kings crest was a surprise and no doubt helped the retrieval of the shards finish faster than predicted

But it was also the fact that contractor of Lucifer once again manipulated the Lord of the Flies contractor. It was obvious that the relationship between the demon and contractor was far different than the prince of Hell and his contractor.

The father and son bond the prince's contractor seemed to have developed was strong but Lucifer's powerful control over her contractors was strong in its own way. Both bonds defeated enemies in the past but the battle tonight, it showed dominance powered through the loving bond.

He had heard the report from Agiel, how she saw the moment Takamiya stopped fighting seriously and threw the fight. Oga, who was hyped up on demon milk and the idea not saving his partner in time, did not catch this. Agiel could not see where the contractor went to after his 'defeat' since she had to tow the other pillars back to Hell.

She barely managed to return to the hideout without anyone noticing her. Her arrival had caused panic to stir within him as she told the trio of males of what she saw. Jabberwock and he were traveling to the school moments later. Their plan was simple; retrieve the body and spirit of Takayuki Furuichi.

The young human male who had successfully made a contract with the generals and leaders of the army was almost lost tonight. A human who was even able to control them and restrict their actions when he wanted to. Such power to control and restrain the contract was unusual for a human.

And though he had all this power, he had returned to such a weak form. Such a choice still left him confused

When he had caught up with Behemoth he had asked immediately. "Why has he retracted to the form of a child?"

Behemoth rubbed his chin for a moment before answering. "His body had to heal as well, after that attack from Lucifer. His previous form took too much energy. Most likely he reformed to a child so that he could disperse the energy evenly. Unfortunately our donations were not enough to heal him to his satisfaction." Laying a hand on the child's forehead he muttered a curse at how hot the skin was.

His fevered state caused some worry. They could not call a doctor as no one could know of the lieutenant's existence. They could only trust each other to ensure the mission would be successful. Though Behemoth told Hecatos to clean the bloodied body, he was overseeing and was trying to make the child's fever go down.

Though the fever was from lack of energy it was bothersome that the lieutenant still let his human characteristics be dominant. They would have to teach him out of the habit.

After ridding the blood off the body, Behemoth followed him and stayed long enough to inspect the now healed wound caused by Lucifer. The ritual had successfully closed the wound and inserted the soul again; however there were still signs of the ordeal the body went through.

The hole that decorated his back and chest were now heavily scarred. The fresh red angry marks covered the mass of flesh that grew during the ritual. Such a fatal wound required a large amount of energy and he was sure the others were feeling a bit fatigue.

He inspected the areas but Behemoth seemed to look closer and even reached down to touch the scars. His mouth settled into a frown as his hand inspected the scar tissue. He tried to see what could cause the ex leader disapproval but he could not see anything out of place.

His hands returning to his side Behemoth turned to him and with a nod left. With no other visitors, he moved onwards to Furuichi's clothes. After burning the blood matted clothes and rinsing Furuichi to sanitary standards. he found himself in a predicament.

He had no materials to clothe the unconscious child.

Finding the boy clothes was troublesome. The coat and the pants had to be burned as the blood was soaked deeply into the material. And leaving the building was out of the question. One of their own personal clothing's would have to do.

But after asking the other three, he found himself no further in his search than in the beginning. Agiel had no clothes to offer other than bra and underpants. While Behemoth and Jabberwock just told him that they're clothes were to higher class for a child to wear as a makeshift shirt.

So that was how one of his shirts ended up on the child.

The small body was currently in one of the buildings bedrooms still unconscious. Behemoth had advised him to keep a wet cloth on his forehead to battle the fever, but since the plan had activated before prediction, there supplies were nonexistent.

Which is how another one of his shirts had to be used for the lieutenant's benefit.

The first day of the mission and he was missing two shirts and was beginning to feel like a demon maid.

~IMV~

Hecatos organized a schedule where each one of the four would watch the lieutenant until he regained consciousness. He would start the first shift of the day, followed by Behemoth, Jabberwock, and finally Agiel.

He took his duty watching over Furuichi serious and he constantly made sure the rag was wet and monitored the fever. He was sure that this mission would succeed. He would not fail this time. Yesterday's failure and how close Furuichi almost came to death shook his foundation.

He could not fail this time.

The others however did not take the task of watching over the silver haired male as seriously as he did.

When he was relieved of his shift by Behemoth he was eager to stretch his legs and get a decent hot meal.

Ten minutes later after showering and fresh clothes he frowned when he realized that he left his coat in the other room. Grumbling and aching for decent food he stalked over to his previous destination.

Upon entering the room, he was startled to see a dartboard over the bed of the sleeping child. The board was already littered with indents and upon entering a dart flew over the child's head and hit the bull eye.

Stunned for a moment he quickly recovered and turned to the ex leader. "Sir is that safe?"

"I haven't missed one yet, so I'm sure all will be fine." He let go of another one and this time the dart hit below the bull eye. The elder grunted and releaser another dart, and once again it hit lower than the first. A downward line was slowly being formed and Hecatos saw that the line was hovering over Furuichi's head.

"Sir-"

"One moment, this is now bothering me. I'm tired but I don't believe it should affect my precision as greatly as this."

The dart flew out of the man's hand and this time entered the wall an inch above Furuichi's head.

"Sir-"

"I said hold on!" Behemoth snapped as he picked up his last dart. This time he closed one of his eyes and his face scrunched in concentration.

Hecatos watched the preparation and glanced at the darts that were all off the bull eye. Not wanting the dart to hit the lieutenant he quickly yelled. "Let me take over your shift if you are that tired!"

The dart was immediately out of the ex-leader's hand and back in its container. A large smile was now on his face. "Oh! That's too much trouble." Hecatos watched as the elder stood up quickly and was already half way through the door. "I wouldn't dare. You just finished your shift and it wouldn't be fair-" The door slammed close and the general looked down at the small body in the bed. Unconscious through all this, he could only sigh and rewet the cloth on the child's forehead.

He could wait for food till the leader came.

~IMV~

Jabberwock never showed up for his shift. And Behemoth and Agiel were nowhere in the building.

So that is how he spent three straight shifts watching over Furuichi.

By the time Agiel came to start her shift she walked into the lion's den. The male general was sitting in the sole chair in the room facing the bed where the child slept. A grim expression was on his face and his hands were in fists on his knees.

The entire room's aura reeked of fury.

Thankfully she had just come from a restaurant and had brought leftovers. Though she planned to eat later in the night, she immediately handed it over to the fellow general. "How is he?" She asked.

"Not better."

"Get out of here. Go get something to eat. Shower cause you smell like ass. Oh and if you're going out use the second door by the bathroom. Jabberwock managed to coax one of En's demon maids to make this door connected to Hell. Great isn't it!"

"How did he manage to do that?"

"No clue. But I really wanna know! The demon maids can be real bitches."

Humming in agreement he quickly left the room to finally get a break. A seven hour break would do him good. He planned to get supplied for himself and the rest of his break would be in blissful sleep.

After coming back with groceries and with a full stomach, he was finally content. With medical supplies in hand he returned to Furuichi's room . The sight he walked in on was one that killed his content.

Agiel was asleep on the bed, arms wrapped around Furuichi's head and cuddling the small body. Drool was coming out of her mouth and the wetcloth to fight the fever had slipped off of Furuichi's forehead.

Wanting to wake up the female general rudely he loudly placed the medicine bottle on the bedstand, hard enough to shake the frame. Agiel woke up with a jump and her eyes flew open and darted from side to side.

When her sight finally landed on Hecatos, she rolled her eyes and laid herself back down.

"What are you doing?" He growled at the disorientated female. She yawned loudly and lazily opened her eyes. Seeing Hecatos still staring at her she mumbled sleepily. "Oh is my shift over already?"

"Yes. Now get out." He growled as he snatched the fallen cloth.

"Jeez what the hell is your problem?"

Ignoring the taunt, he placed the cool cloth on the child's burning forehead. The door slammed behind him and he was going to yell at the woman but something stopped him.

Furuichi's eyes began to move behind his eyelids in quick movements. Hecatos leaned forward and saw that his eyelids were now struggling to open.

"Are you with me lieutenant?" He laid his palm on the others cheek and tapped it a few times to awaken the child. When his hand made contact the third time, he felt a sharp pain.

Before he could remove his hand a small hand grabbed into his wrist. The pain grew stronger and he felt himself unable to move.

Paralyzed he could nothing but stand there as the pain consume his body and felt like his body was restricting inwards. The pressure caused his breathing to still and soon his knees buckled and hit the floor.

The small hand gripper his wrist tighter and Hecatos felt his blood stop flowing into his hand. The sense of being crushed from the inside was starting to overwhelm him as he tried to breathe again.

His lungs were being crushed and his vision was darkening too fast for comfort. He barely registered the sound of feet against floor when consciousness was stolen from him.

~IMV~

His arrival to conscious was one of pain. His body felt as if it was disconnected and when he tried to move one of his limbs he found he could not. The simple task was too much and he cursed to himself.

Not able to move he looked around at his surroundings. He was in his bedroom and on his bed.

No sooner did he realize where he was did he once again fall back into unconsciousness.

The next time he awoke, he was happy to see that he was able to move his limbs and successfully remove himself from his bedroom.

He heard noises from the kitchen and slowly and sorely walked to the room.

Walking into the livable part of the building he arrived to see Agiel and Furuichi sitting at the table. They were both drinking something that smelled unbearably sweet. He noted how the two were sitting rather close and how neither seemed to notice his arrival.

Grunting loudly he secretly enjoyed how Agiel jumped and looked up in surprise.

"Shit Heca I didn't even feel your presence! You're really weak aren't you?

A heavy frown settled on the demon's face and any enjoyment was killed at that moment. Agiel sensing his anger quickly approached him and told him what he missed. She whispered so Furuichi wouldn't hear them and kept glancing in the corners of her eyes.

He had been unconscious for two days. Agiel however announced to him there was good news from this situation. Furuichi's fever broke and he was now healthy. He also had no memory of anything but his name.

She and the other two demons had been watching and observing him. At this point she leaned in and warned him. "He still has a quick wit and is just as mentally dangerous as before."

With that warning told she turned around and with a smile she introduced the two males to each other.

"Furuichi this is Hecatos. You can call him Heca like me though."

"No." He growled.

The child who still wore his shirt hesitantly glanced up at him before looking down at his beverage. Hecatos noted how he looked similar to his previous teenager form. The only differences were his face was rounder and the sharp edges that were beginning to present themselves were now gone.

The small differences made him realize how young the silver haired male was. The human Oga as well would be the same age as him. To think that one of the demon prince's contractor was just a young teenager. And yet the bond actually worked and the two grew stronger.

A human training the youngest prince. It was a disturbing thought but the human species were constantly surprising them.

The lieutenant looked up from his beverage and glanced from the male demon to the female.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything from the child he turned to Agiel and asked. "What time is it?"

"It's dead of the night. Me and Furuichi are about to head to bed."

"You mean beds?"

"Nope. He sleeps with me."

Furuichi glared at him as if daring him to object to the sleeping arrangement. Agiel watched from the side and had to throw hands over her mouth. She failed to smother her chuckles and laughed "He hates you!"

His patience running thin he growled quietly . "Do the others know of his condition?"

"Not yet. They should be coming back today. So I guess the plan will start then." Wanting to talk more but not wanting to speak of the topic in front of Furuichi she turned to him and said with a smile. "Furuichi why don't you head off to bed, I'll head over right after I'm done talking with Heca."

The child only nodded and soon walked out of the kitchen and towards Agiel's room. The moment Furuichi was out of earshot Agiel turned to him and smiled. "Aren't you excited? We're doing something legendary. We're going to change everything!"

Hecatos mused the question for a moment before answering. "Yes. I suppose the odds are continuing to be in our favor. But I don't know how long they will be.

"What do you mean?"

I mean we just took the corpse of The Lord of the flies contractors partner." He let that information sink in before continuing. "He seems to be the type of man that won't quit until the entire world burns."

"Funny you say that. For that last two days he's been ravaging hell demanding to find his partner's soul."

This information piqued his interest. "So what now?"

"We do nothing. We simply watch the world burn." Agiel said with a grin. "He's human. He has to burn out sometime."

~IMV~

THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I'm really excited to write this story and if you love angst I'm sure you're going to enjoy this story.

So it is Furuichi centered, but a lot of characters will be appearing as the story goes. So again thank you for reviewing, following, and favorite the first chapter.

I hope this chapter was as good as the last, and in the following chapters there will be more Furichi! I promise!

So hope everyone has a goodnight, and thank you for reading this chapter.

Any comments, questions, or critiques is highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

The buildings residents were tense the following days. The youngest prince and his contractor were ravaging through hell with a vengeance, though rumors were beginning to spread that the rampage would soon end.

But Behemoth wanted to end it now. The presence of Oga was having an annoying effect on Furuichi.

The child the past few days had wandered the building as if he was looking for someone. He wouldn't tell them what he was looking for, but the demons constantly had to pull him away from a certain door.

The door that led to Hell was the door Furuichi was constantly trying to open. When he was refused and pushed away from the door, he tried even harder the next time.

After three days of these determined attempts, Behemoth knew he had enough. If this act continued he was afraid that he or his son would end up killing Furuichi out of annoyance and the mission would be a failure.

By the end of the third night another ritual circle was drawn in one of the many vacant room floors. This one required different offerings and its results were something entirely different than before.

Instead of reconnecting a soul to a body, this ritual would create a body. Plucking a hair from an unwilling Furuichi, and once again investing energy, the ritual was completed.

A bright light filled the room for a moment and blinded the occupants. When it died down the demons saw the ritual was a success. For in the middle of the drawing was a nude grotesque corpse that resembled Takayuki Furuichi.

The room immediately filled with the stench of rotting meat, and the attention of the members was on the corpse. The color of the corpse was what caught Agiel's eye first. The greenish color that dominated the skin color starting from the head to the toes showed how fast the body was decomposing. Walking into the circle for a closer look she nudged the corpse to lie on its back.

"This shit is covered in blisters." Agiel announced to the others. Leaning down she pushed the silver hair out of the bloated face and pulled on the eyelid to peer into the eye. "Eye color is right too."

She frowned when the stench of the decaying body grew stronger and eagerly kicked the body away. "Can I make the hole in the chest?" She asked eagerly.

"No." Jabberwock glared at her. Not breaking the eye contact, he picked up the corpse and plunged his fist through the corpse's chest. Blood splattered on the ritual drawing and spilled down the body's chest. After removing his hand and causing more blood to spill from the body, he carelessly threw the corpse on the ground.

With the corpse now complete, Behemoth grabbed a cloth and tied it tightly around the body. Tying the knot, he turned to the trio and informed. "He's in the fourth level, before he enters the fifth Jabberwock and I will present the corpse to him." Behemoth stared at their work with a satisfactory smile. "This presentation will surely stop his rampage."

Without another word, the leader picked up the clothed corpse and headed towards the portal door with the ex-leader following him. Before entering the portal Behemoth turned to the two. "We'll be back by morning."

No sooner did he close the door did a voice grumble behind the pillar generals. "There are no windows in this building, how can you tell if it's morning."

Agiel and Hecatos turned towards the voice and saw that Furuichi was walking towards the room where the ritual just took place.

"What are you doing over there?" Hecatos tone warned Furuichi to not take any further action.

The boy tested the demon's patience by reaching to the doorknob. "I want to see the new circle. Like the one in the sitting room." The simple reply was followed by the boy pointing at the sitting room floor. "The one underneath the rug."

The two generals were floored by the boy's observation, but before they could reply he asked curiously. "What are they for?"

Hecatos glanced at Agiel and tried to communicate silently with her to come up with a lie. But the female demon ignored him and went with her own lie. "Heca-chan is an artist."

The child's reaction was quick and he was soon glaring at them, eyebrows scrunched together. "Bullshit."

"It's true! Heca-chan will draw something right now!" The female demon hurried to the sitting room where pieces of chalk laid. Grabbing one she hurled it to the other.

The trio watched in silence as the chalk hit the demon's forehead and fell to the floor. The demon stared at the two with a scowl but seeing it would be less trouble to actually do it, he quickly sketched something on the floor.

After a few silent moments he stepped back and allowed the others to view his work. The two walked closer to get a better view. A few moments of silence reined over the room until Agiel broke the silence. "That looks like shit."

Furuichi seemed to agree as he looked as if he was in pain as he stared at the sketch of a crudely drawn fish. "Are you a starving artist? Does anyone even buy your art?"

"Shut it!" Hecatos growled at the two. Dropping the chalk with disgust he grumbled to the other general. "Your shift." After a moment he added. "And make sure he stays away from the door."

He felt the glare from the child but it soon lifted. In a hopeful tone Furuichi lifted his arms to the female demon. "Algiel let's take a nap."

"Another one?"

Scoffing he retreated to his room to be away from the two idiots.

Hours passed and he soon fell into a deep much needed sleep. After waking up hours later, did he realize that neither Jabberwock nor Behemoth would be there to release Agiel from her shift. Mumbling curses at everyone and everything he stalked over to the fellow general's room.

Peering inside Agiel's room he was surprised to see the room was empty. Curious he peered around the first floor; he noted how the door leading to the portal was blocked by all the furniture in the sitting room, before going to the second floor. He barely made it to the floor before a door crashed onto the floor.

Barely missing the object by inches, the demon quickly went to the third floor and saw a furious Agiel. The swordswoman was opening each door pulling it off its hinges in her rush and peering inside. He watched this scene for two more rooms before he finally announced his presence.

Agiel glanced at him for a fleeting second before storming off to another door. "I lost him." Agiel cursed at the missing boy as she reached another empty room. "I checked all the rooms on the first and second floor."

"I don't want to die." She mumbled honestly as she thought of what the leader would do to her if she lost Furuichi. Before her mind could think too much about her impending death, she felt relief fill her body as she saw a silver haired head in the next room. "I finally found you! You little brat!"

Hecatos followed her just in case things got out of hand. His lazy steps picked up though when he heard the other ask worryingly. "Hey Furuichi…what's wrong?

"I couldn't find him." The boy mumbled. His eyes were glassy and in his hand was chalk. Looking at the ground he saw rough sketches of runes. "He's gone."

"What?

Furuichi mumbled something they couldn't make out. Before they could ask any more questions, Furuichi buried his face into Agiel's thigh. The swordswoman seemed taken aback but it was mostly due to the boy hitting her tattoo.

Agiel motioned for Hecatos to come closer, and spoke with her eyes for him to pick Furuichi up. He noticed how pale she had gotten, and for a moment he was worried. But with her leading the way back to the first floor, he saw that she was fine.

The two generals decided to keep the barrier in front of the door, when they saw how Furuichi continued to glance at the door.

With both generals now watching him from afar, the next time the child went missing; Hecatos knew exactly where to look.

Hecatos walked to the hiding spot where he saw a huddled mass hiding behind a door. With his tone hinted with annoyance he growled at the child. "What are you doing?"

The child, who had his face hidden in his knees, looked up and answered. "Hiding."

"From whom?" The demon asked. Was Furuichi hiding from the generals? The boy did seem to have taken a liking to Agiel, but he had kept his distance with him since his awakening. It took a while for the child to answer but when he finally did, Hecatos wasn't surprised.

"Jabberwock"

"Why?" He inquired. Granted there were many reasons to fear the leader, but he had not done anything for Furuichi to fear him.

"He has the night shift tonight." The child answered with dread. The general also noticed how he unconsciously moved his hand to his neck.

Wanting an answer he baited the other. "And this leads you to hide like a coward because?"

Just as he predicted, the child took the bait and replied furiously. "He always grabs my neck, and I wake up without remembering falling asleep. And I'm not a coward."

He muttered something that he didn't catch, but he pressed further. "Why behind a door?"

"He never turns around...like a shark. He'll never find me behind a door."

"Get out of there. Everyone here has a tendency in kicking or pulling doors open, even if they're already slightly open." The damaged doors upstairs that was proof enough. Without waiting for a reply, the general reached his hand to the child to help him get up.

Silence reined between them as Furuichi continued to look at the offered hand but didn't accept them. When Hecatos finally put down his hand he was surprised to hear Furuichi apologize.

"I'm sorry for what I did." The child didn't give any specifics on what he was apologizing for, but seeing as he refused contact with him Hecatos presumed he was speaking of his awakening incident.

"Was it on purpose?" He asked. He still had yet to know what actually happened that left him so weak but he had a chance right now to know if it was intentional.

Gray eyes looked into his and he was surprised for the boy to reply truthfully. "Yes."

Before the conversation could continue the doorknob that led to the dimensional portal turned.

Before the door could open Furuichi gasped and dashed out of his hiding spot. The general watched in curiosity as he slammed the door close to Agiel's room where no doubt the general was recovering.

The moment the door closed, the portal door was pushed opened through the makeshift barrier. Furniture flying, Hecatos watched from afar as the two demons dragged in a struggling body. The blood stained uniform the man wore allowed Hecatos to see he belonged to Solomon Company.

The man was covered in blood and was muffling through the rope in his mouth. A swift kick to the jaw from the leader quieted him and the trio watched as blood dripped over the rope.

They both walked to the overturned couch, Jabberwock still dragging the man.

"Where's Furuichi?" Behemoth asked as he made himself comfortable.

"He's hiding, said someone was using a rather odd method of ensuring him to fall asleep."

It took a moment for Jabberwock to understand what he was implying. After realizing he shrugged his shoulders. "That's how I was put to sleep as a kid."

Behemoth nodded in confirmation and the topic seemed to be finished.

Groans and murmurs of cursing seemed to trigger a thought to Behemoth. After sending a glare to the tied captive, did he announce in a grave tone. "Four more members were taken in these three days. But the younger prince's contractor has finally returned to Earth."

"The sight of the corpse was enough to drown his flame." Jabberwock added "That nursemaid helped us unknowingly. She tried to hold him back but that only seemed to anger him more. When he finally ripped the cloth open…"

A chuckle came from the two demons as they recalled the look that came on the contractor's face. After the chucking died down, Behemoth turned to the general and asked with a serious tone.

"How are you feeling Hecatos? I apologize for having you a part of the ritual after you just recovered."

"I'm feeling fine." Every word Hecatos said he chose with precision. He didn't know where this conversation was leading to and he could never predict with the ex-leader.

"You were out for two days without a cause." Behemoth probed further.

"I'm fine now. I am perfectly capable to carry on with this mission." If this conversation was leading to his departure from the mission, he didn't know what he would do.

Behemoth must have felt his uneasiness as he quickly dismissed his worries. "Don't worry you're not getting kicked off. I'm actually interested on what were your last memories before falling unconscious.

Taken aback by the question, he answered hesitantly. "Nothing particular comes to mind but, there was a slight pain.

"A slight pain?" Jabberwock scoffed. It barely occurred to Hecatos how he must have been found by the others. Unconscious on the floor, like a weakling.

No longer able to lie to the two, he sighed before saying. "When he grabbed onto my wrist I felt as if all my energy was being stripped from very core." He paused a moment before asking the next question. "What is he?"

Jabberwock answered the question without hesitation. "He's an angel of The Lord." He didn't continue and felt that was all that was needed to be said. The other two saw that he was being distracted by the bleeding demon.

Hecatos felt like he should been more surprised at the news, but during the times he was summoned he had felt something different coming from the student. When talking about it with Agiel, she too had felt the odd energy coming from him. But an angel of the lord? What was an angel doing at a delinquent high school?

Seeing the conversation lost with the Crazy Dragon, the general turned to the ex-leader. "An angel?"

Stroking his beard Behemoth nodded. "Yes. I had my doubts but when he was able to take that much energy while using the tissues, well it wasn't hard to see after that. The only non-delinquent in a delinquent school; you could say he was an angel among demons."

Taking a moment to chuckle at his own joke, he continued by asking. "When you were contracted with him and had access to his memory, did you take advantage of it?"

"No. Just briefly did I look, and it was only at the recent events." He was proud of his integrity but seeing Behemoth's non impressed expression, he knew he answered wrong.

"Well Jabberwock and I did, and we both picked up the memory of the first day Oga showed up in Furuichi's class. He didn't know why but he felt an overwhelming urge to befriend the boy. Though he had forgotten his origin, the mission he was assigned to was set so deep that seeing his target triggered something."

This information was new and he asked eagerly. "His mission sir?"

"His mission was to keep Oga human and from what I saw, he was doing a fine job." Behemoth's lips were turned upwards slightly.

"If you call a boy known as mad dog being humanized." Hecatos muttered.

Behemoth raised an eyebrow at him and replied to the general with a criticizing tone. "That's true, but can you imagine the difference in power if Oga turned into the cold isolated angry boy he was supposed to be and contracted with the younger prince.

Hecatos thought this time before he replied. "He would be identical to Takamiya." He mused out loud.

Nodding in affirmation, the ex-leader continued. "Furuichi was Oga's achilles heel." Letting that information sink in, he explained further. "Oga is physically superior to other mortals and his contract with the prince hadn't hurt that. But his mentality is weak. Furuichi Takayaki was an anchor to him. Held him down from straying too off from humanity."

Pausing he allowed Hecatos to voice his thoughts. "But now that he is gone won't Oga become just like Lucifer's contractor?"

"Takamiya never knew friendship. His isolation for months allowed him to no longer need friendship, or any human contact at all for that matter."

Hecatos thought this over. "Are we going to reawaken his true origin?"

"No. His ability to sustain his vessel while taking substantial energy will benefit us. Awakening his true origin is too much of a risk." The two demons took a moment to stare at the building that was currently floating in another dimension.

"Is that why we are in hiding sir?"

"Yes. We fortunately intervened in Solomon Company's plans. Do you know what is even more dangerous than an angel?" He didn't wait for Hecatos to guess. "A fallen angel."

"If Lucifer had successfully killed Furuichi she would have captured his soul and the Solomon Company would have another fallen angel. By killing him she would have made him fall from grace. His soul would belong to them and she would have created a very strong subordinate that would obey to their every command. Bluntly, the Solomon Company would have gained a very powerful weapon."

"Was that their plan this entire time?" Hecatos was aware that Furuichi was captured but he was unable to read his thoughts further than that. There had been more pressing matters at the time.

"Are you asking was Takamiya blinded by a promise of an equal opponent to realize that he was distracting the main opponent, in order for the Company to retrieve the soul of Furuichi?"

The silence between the two grew tense as the truth allowed the big picture to finally be seen. "So what are we planning sir."

"I knew you were part of the job when you jumped on the mission when I didn't even explain it." With a smile he finally revealed the plan that only as of now he and his son knew. "We're going to have Furuichi become a contractor."

The plan was nothing of what Hecatos expected, but now that he knew Furichi's true origin, he admitted that it was a good plan.

But now there was one question he needed an answer to. "To whom?"

The sound of wheezing and groans stopped Behemoth from answering.

Turning to the source of the sound, Behemoth stared at the tied man before he nodded at his son. Jabberwock grabbed the end of the rope and dragged the tied man to one of the building's empty rooms.

"I'll inform you later. Our guest doesn't seem to have that much time left and I would like to ask a few questions.

"You said earlier four more members have gone missing." Hecatos called back to them.

Hearing this Behemoth motioned for him to follow them and for the next two hours the three of them tortured the captured member. The screams and pleads to stop fell on deaf ears.

When no more information could be given, the trio of demons stepped back. Hecaots grew bored through halfway but he saw that Jabberwock was staring at the bloodied man as if he was viewing a piece of art.

He didn't realize that he was staring at the leader until Behemoth gave an order to him. Brought back to reality he caught the end of it. "-Go bring the other two in here."

Walking out of the room he hoped that Furuichi was still in Agiel's room. Walking into the bedroom he saw with relief that the two were sleeping, once again in the same bed.

Stirring the two he paused as he heard Furuichi muttering in his sleep. He stopped and tried to listen.

"Og...O-"

He leaned closer but accidentally nudged against the swordswoman's arm. He barely had enough time to back away before a sword was drawn and thrusted upwards where his throat had been moments ago.

Agiel still held her stance but the moment she saw it was Hecatos, she relaxed it. Before she even addressed him, she smelled something odd and sniffed the air. Now turning to Hecatos , she cursed at the fellow general while yelling at him. "You tortured someone without me!"

Ignoring the curses and insults from Agiel, he turned to Furuichi. The boy seemed troubled and was scanning the room as if looking for something.

Or someone.

"What's wrong?" He asked. It was odd to think that the young boy was a warrior of the Lord. Yet he was surrounded by demons.

"I had a bad dream. A dog was in it." Furuichi mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

"Was it chasing you? Was all three of its heads biting you?" Agiel asked a bit too excitingly.

The child took a moment to glare at the woman, before answering. "No. I was running beside it. But then I fell." The boy looked saddened at the dream.

Before Agiel could ask any more questions, Hecatos beckoned to them to get up. "Come on, the leader wants to see you."

The swordswoman got up right away but Furuichi hesitated. He glanced at the generals and took notice of the blood that splattered on his shirt. Growing impatient, he stepped inside and grabbed the child by the collar. Dragging him back to the room by the collar of the coat, he ignored the screams for help and pleads to wanting to live.

Thankfully the sight of the drawn circle quieted him down. Furuichi looked at the room and its occupants. When he spotted the bloody tied man, he was surprisingly calm.

"Furuichi, come here."

Slow small steps took the angel closer to the demon. Behemoth waited patiently but he did intervene when the Solomon Company member tried to lunge himself at the child. A quick kick to the chest, followed by a vicious tug of the rope, caused the member to scream. Though screams usually delighted the leader, he needed the kid to be calm. The punch he lashed out silenced the man and the rest watched as blood spilled from the cut above the demon's eyebrow .

"Furuichi, come closer." The exleader beckoned again.

The two generals watched his every move. Not knowing what was about to happen they were on edge, especially if the plan came from Jabberwock and Behemoth.

"Wait what is he again?" Agiel whispered to Hecatos.

"An angel. I'll you fill in later." Hecatos shushed.

When Furuichi was finally in front of Behemoth, the elder clamped his hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "You are going to meet an important person soon. If you fail to impress this person, you will be killed."

Furuichi's mouth fell, and he stared in horror at the older man. After a moment of shocked silence, Behemoth continued.

"Hecatos will teach you the basics; Agiel will teach the basics of swords. Then after one month Jabberwock and I will see how you are progressing. But first I want to see what we have to work with. So first impress me by defeating him." Waving a hand to the tied man, he nodded at Jabberwock who then broke the rope.

Before Agiel and Hecatos could interfere Furuichi was pushed towards the demon. Jabberwock was in front of them daring them to interfere instead of exiting the room. The two generals quickly stepped outside.

Before they could ask questions, Behemoth stepped out and closed the door. "Tomorrow you will begin training him."

The generals tried to listen to the orders, but a new sound entered the air, captured their attention.

The sound of rustling and bodies falling escaped from the room. Hecatos had to restrain himself from entering the room, and he saw that Agiel's hand was resting on her sword. Behemoth was going to resume where he left off, but a sound caught his attention.

The screams of terror and agony filled the building and soon they ended with a thud.

"Holy shit." Agiel mumbled to herself.

Behemoth turned to Jabberwock and asked. "What number was that member?"

"29." The leader answered with a devious smile.

"Hmm not bad." Stroking his beard he stared at the door for a few moments before another thud was heard. It was soon followed by a louder one. Now content with the situation the elder ordered the trio as he reached for the doorknob. "Alright everyone, group effort now."

Opening the door the generals' eyes widened at the sight in front of them. Standing there beside a shriveled corpse was a tall lean body.

Hearing their arrival the body turned to them in a slow eerie fashion. The male's eyes were hidden by strands of silver hair which made Hecatos immediately feel at unease. He felt the intense stare but could not see the eyes of the person.

Wearing nothing but a long shirt and one of the pillars coats, there was no doubt that the person was Furuichi Takayuki.

Behemoth and Jabberwock, the only ones who did not seem surprised by the changed appearance began to circulate Furuichi.

The silver haired male turned towards the two the moment they stepped towards him. His stance became defensive and moved to where he had both demons in his sights.

Despite being prepared for the attacks, having both powerful demons attack him, he was at lost.

Blocking a punch from Behemoth, he barely managed to sidestep out of Jabberwock's kick aimed for the back of his knees. The two demons attacked again, this time aiming for the torso. The entire time during the assault, the two demons were commenting the change.

"Good reflects."

"Minimal knowledge of offense techniques."

"Not enough strength."

"No mercy." Jabberwock grunted as a hand barely missed his neck. The two generals watched the entire scene and each noted how the two demons were sure to avoid Furuichi grabbing them. The assault ended with an elbow to the head, which knocked the angel unconscious.

"Not what I wanted, but it will do." Jabberwock grunted. Though they attacked lightly, the energy the angel had taken was wasted by his attempts at protecting himself.

"Generals, do you have anything to comment about this plan?"

'My skills are not something I can teach in a matter of weeks.'

'Teaching a child these skills is a risky plan.'

These thoughts were kept to themselves as they didn't dare voice their opinions to the leader. But their silence gave them away.

Scowling and letting out a deadly aura, the leader stared down at the two. "Is this the best the kid could look for? Did I make a mistake in choosing you two?"

The sound of coughing interrupted the questioning, and caused the leader to look at where the sound was coming from.

"Look. He's getting up." With a smirk he walked over to Furuichi and placed his boot on his back. Despite the extra weight, he still struggled to get up. "Looks like he's trying harder than you two. Don't be the reason why this mission ends up failing. The main player is trying while the side players are giving me weak excuses."

Removing his foot he walked towards the generals and warned them. "One month of training. Then we will face him."

"One of you find a room and sketch a circle." Behemoth instructed as he took one last look at the fallen Furuichi.

The two generals stood there silently until the door closed behind the ex-leader. Under her breath Agiel muttered. "Bluntly we need to train him for survival."

Hecatos could only nod.

"I'll grab the chalk, you grab him." Agiel grumbled before stomping off to the living room.

As she went off, Hecatos walked to the bloodied body. He grimaced as the scene looked eerily familiar. Kneeing down he placed his hands around the angel's waist and back of the knees. He barely stood straight before a hand gripped his neck.

No pressure was placed but the sensation of having his energy ripped out overwhelmed him.

"Shit."

~B~

The nursemaid walked through the bedroom door to see everything where she last saw it. Walking towards the teenager, who was still sitting on the floor, she crouched to where they were face to face.

Lifting her hand she comforted the baby in his lap and shushed him motherly when he whimpered. Staring at the tired eyes of the contractor she scolded softly. "You're upsetting master."

She received no reply. Silence reined between the trio until Hilda finally asked. "Are you alright?" Who she was asking, wasn't specified.

* * *

So many headcanons in this chapter.

I know angel Furuichi has been pretty popular, and I completely support this theory. I mean the FALLEN ANGELS targeted him. He looks like Lucifer, who really is a fallen angel. Behemoth knew there was something off about him. HE'S THE ONLY NON DELINQUENT IN A DELINQUENT SCHOOL! If he's not an angel then he has to be something.

Okay excuse my fan freak out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it and I'm sorry about how late this chapter is.

So hope you guys liked this chapter and hope you review with your thoughts and comments.

OH BEFORE I FORGET. Would anyone be interested in being my beta. I just looked at my first chapter and screamed in horror. Who the fuck is Kazuwaka?! Ugh I feel like an idiot, and would love if someone could check my stuff before I put it up.

Again thank you for reading and please review. Hope you have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

One month had passed and Furuichi Takayuki was still in a form of a child. His instincts and priorities had changed however over the thirty days. He was tied to a mission and to the four demons that lived with him in the building. Today however there was a new guest. A guest that was discovered by Furuichi, and dragged back to his home by Jabberwock.

A small body towered over the tied up body on the floor which shook with fear. Blood stained the floor and small bloody footprints followed. A smirk met fearful eyes and a whimper escaped the tied body as a hand reached to his eyes.

"You little shit, what the hell did I tell you?"

The hand retracted and silver eyes glared up at the demon. The small body sagged with defeat of being found out before he could have some fun.

Furuichi kicked lightly at the floor and said in a teasing voice. "Ah Hecadoth, I was just playing with him." He huffed out and mumbled under his breath. "Jabberwock, lets me all the time."

Hecadoth ignored the comment and instead pushed the boy at the back of head to the door. "Behemoth, is looking for you."

At the mention of the ex-leader he became somber and quickly exited the room without another glance to the prisoner. The training over the two months had consumed every minute of the boy's life excluding sleeping and eating. It also made him develop close relationship with the demons. Whether that was a good thing, had yet to be seen.

But there was obvious respect Furuichi had for the others, despite how many times he may have tried to escape. Because even though it had been a month there were still moments, where Furuichi was frantically trying to look for someone.

Someone he could not name but the absence of the person had him going crazy at times. Those training days were harder than others. But as time went on, the fits spaced further and further apart. Now training and survival was the only thing on his mind

Meeting the ex-leader he stood quietly like he was supposed to. It was strange for him to meet the leader in room like the bathroom. And it was strange to see Behemoth hold a bottle with a red liquid. But his curiosity got the best of him and he asked.

"What's that?"

The interruption didn't bother Behemoth and he quickly replied. "Hair dye." He put down the bottle to pull a small container out his pocket. "And contacts."

Furuichi walked further into the bathroom to take a closer look. "Who are they for?" He asked with dread, as his instincts already told him they were for him.

A smile appeared on the old man's face and he answered. "You. You're going to meet an important person tomorrow and we need to hide a few physical traits. Well, we actually need to hide your whole identity."

The boy was already backtracking his steps before he could finish. Hands clenching his gray strands of hair, he replied with finality. "I don't want that."

"Well to bad. In order for this contract to work, Lord En has to like you. The 'New You'." Behemoth emphasized. "So Furuichi is no longer of existence when in the company of the Lord."

Lord En was the guy that he was going to have a contract with. He could tell The Lord was of great power as no one dared to speak an ill word towards him. He knew what the contract consisted of and he had questions in the beginning but, they were crushed with each day of training. Now he accepted his mission and would die for it.

But dying his hair with that smelly dye was pushing the boundaries. He was about to exit the room and go to his hiding place when Behemoth stopped him by announcing. "Before you leave you should be aware that it will be either myself or the leader who will complete this task."

The boy froze and quickly turned around. With a frown on his face he entered the bathroom and stared with hatred at the bottle and container.

He watched as it was picked up by Behemoth and the directions were read. The bathroom was silent as Furuichi waited for further directions. He was surprised when the bottle was put down and the elder stood outside. He wasn't surprised however, when Behemoth yelled with authority. "Hecadoth front and center!"

In the same second that the order was yelled out, Hecadoth appeared. Face expression serious and weapon in hand. "Yes sir!"

Behemoth looked at the pillar with amusement before ordering. "I need, Furuichi's, hair and eyebrows dyed and he has to get used to the contacts. Make it look good." Without another word he left and Hecadoth could only sigh as he stared down at the child.

Leaving his spear to rest against the wall, he rolled his sleeves and began reading the instructions on the dye. "C'mon let's get this over with."

Turning towards where Furuichi was last seen, he realized his mistake in taking his eyes off him for one second. Barging out of the restroom, he caught sight of the small body fleeing up the stairs. Patience growing thin, he grabbed his spear and watched his target for a few sparing seconds.

Then he released.

~Beelzebub~

When Agiel came into the building she was welcomed to the sounds of high pitched screams and Hecadoth's yelling. She sprinted to the sounds and when she entered the bathroom she exclaimed. "What the hell are you two doing?"

She took in the sight of a red stained face Hecadoth who also had red spots on his shirt. His jacket laid abandoned on the floor and she noticed a smaller jacket that had a hole in the cloth. Before she could jump to the worst conclusion a small body hit her knees. She looked down to see Furuichi clinging to her thigh, fake tears streaming down his face and crying dramatically.

"Agiel look what he did to me!"

Staring down at the now red head she was able to suppress her laughs for the general's sake. But when he looked up and revealed his now red eyebrows, Agiel lost it.

Between laughs she weakly threatened. "I'll kill you, Hecadoth."

The other demon paid no mind to her and instead was reading the instructions on the contacts. She couldn't threaten him any further because her hand was tugged feverishly. "Agiel, am I still adorable!" Furuichi cried to her as he again buried his face into her thigh.

Agiel carefully pulled her tattooed thigh away from the child's touch. Two months the demons finally learned that Furuichi was drawn to their energy or "sin" as he once mumbled in his sleep. The after effects of him taking away their "sin" was horrible. Left them unconscious for hours and feeling horrible and weak when they woke up.

Kneeling down to the other's height she squeezed his face and soothed his worries by cooing at him. "Of course you are, you precious thing."

Before Agiel could pick up the small child, Hecadoth interrupted. "Come over here for your contacts." While Hecadoth placed the contacts, Agiel questioned the child.

"So, Furuichi-chan, what's your new identity?!"

"We have yet to come up with one." Hecadoth grumbled miserably.

"He's not my kid is he?" Agiel yelled in shock at the idea. The kid did have red hair like her. Having Agiel be his mother was a possibility, but it wasn't good enough. Furuichi already made up a backstory and shared it with the two demons.

"My father is the great second leader, Jabberwock, and my grandfather is first leader, Behemoth."

"Shit that's pretty high up there." Agiel mused out loud.

"No one will dare question me." Furuichi replied with a grin. His plan was a good one, and no one would dare question Behemoth or Jabberwock.

"Who's your mom?" Hecadoth questioned and seemed pleased at himself to finding the hole in Furuichi's story.

"Dead." Furuichi replied bluntly.

"Shit you're one cold bastard aren't you." Agiel mumbled.

"En has no mom presence, so he will hopefully find comfort that I too have no mother figure." Furuichi explained further. Such a deep connection from the small body, surprised the two pillars. Hecadoth quickly recovered from the shock by commanding.

"Go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day." After a death glare sent his way, he continued a moment later "If I catch you near the prisoner you're going to regret it."

With a roll of his eyes, the small body turned and sprinted towards his room. The moment he was away from the two, Agiel turned to Hecadoth and hissed. "What the hell was that? We didn't tell him about the Queen's status."

"We will have to monitor him closely in case his memories are returning. Especially since tomorrow will be an important day. Can't have any mistakes."

"And how is the protective mama dragon gonna let her lil baby out of his sight." Agiel teased as she took a seat on the toilet. Hecadoth rolled his eyes at her choice but defended himself. "Being protective over your comrades is never a weakness.

This time Agiel rolled her eyes at the male demon. "You're talking to the person who carried three comrades on her back at Ishiyama." After a pause, Agiel admitted. "I feel like we're manipulating him for our own goals.

"We are." Hecadoth replied truthfully but continued before Agiel could start yelling. "But we would protect him to the death. And you saw his thoughts when we were first contracted with him.

"Yeah. The kid was in bad shape, but to be contracted with the young master. That's a big responsibility." Agiel worried out loud.

"A responsibly we all believe he can take."

They grew silent as the conversation settled in their mind, until a stranger's scream broke through the silence. "That brat!" Hecadoth growled before taking off.

"What do you expect he's attracted to the sinner." Agiel yelled in Furuichi's defense before she followed Hecadoth so she didn't miss the show.

1234

Tomorrow came all too fast for Furuichi, and his stomach was in knots when he and Behemoth walked towards the portal.

The moment Furuichi walked through the forbidden door, his body wanted to run away. Run towards a destination that he was unaware of. He wanted to see someone that had no name. Because this was earth. And he never felt as close to this unknown urge than he did when he was here. The person had to be here. Had to be somewhere.

A heavy hand broke his thoughts, and set reality back to him. He tried to hold his disappointment as he remembered why he was on earth. He had to meet Master En.

"Don't be nervous." Instead of sounding like advice from the elder, it came off more as a warning. Furuichi knew how serious today was. He had been training for so long for this day.

"I'm not."

"Good."

"Are you really going to kill me if Lord En doesn't like me?"

A shrug was all he got for an answer. His face fell, and for a moment panic surged through him. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. A kid shouldn't be contracted with a Lord. And he shouldn't be killed if the Lord did not want to make a contract with him.

He felt his breathing stutter, and for an unknown reason he began looking around. He was in a residential area where tall buildings took most of the space. He expected someone to come barging through, grab him, call him an idiot and then save the day. He wanted this to happen so bad that his heart beat became faster just at the thought of it.

How the hell can he miss someone, he didn't even know? Something was wrong. No, everything was wrong. But before he could think any further, Behemoth was leading him inside one of the buildings. And as if a switch being flipped, his thoughts changed to the mission.

The mission was to have the Master like him. And in time, set a contract with him. But his thoughts began to blur, as the smell of sin began to overwhelm him. He knew everyone had sin, but this person's sin. It was…powerful.

He barely realized he was in someone's room when he heard Behemoth talking.

"Good morning, Master En. I have some plans that need your approval. "

He blinked a few times and quickly tried to take in his surroundings. He didn't have to look long enough to see all of the room's occupants. Since they were all staring at him with hated glares. They as in three beautiful skimpy dressed maids who surrounded an older green haired demon who was sitting in a luxurious chair in front of a TV. This had to be Lord En. The source of the overwhelming sin.

"Who's that?" The boy commanded at Behemoth, as he looked at Furuichi in disgust.

"This is my grandson, his name is-"

"Don't care!" The royal demon interrupted. He resumed playing the video game, and ignored the two. The three nursemaids however resumed their heated glares which made Furuichi feel like an intruder.

This feeling increased when the demon continued by asking in an annoyed tone. "Ugh why is here?

"The leader was busy and could not watch him." Behemoth explained calmly.

Well why is his mom not watching him." En barked.

"He doesn't have one." Behemoth replied in a solemn tone. A glare from Behemoth, told him to have a sad expression which he quickly did.

Silence covered the room, and the nursemaids were on their toes in case the Lord began to start crying. But instead the demon spared a glance at the younger boy. Furuichi stared back and again the familiar feeling crept into him. He knew this boy.

Before he could stare at En any longer, Behemoth's glare reminded him to avoid eye contact with royalty. He quickly looked away and admitted defeat to the older male. Staring down at his feet, he panicked and wondered if the mission was still able to be successful.

Well if he wanted to live then he better make this damn mission work. Spending a few moments to observe the green haired male and his surroundings, he chose his next words wisely.

Faking excitement he pointed towards the system, the controller was connected to and asked. "Wow what's that."

"Don't touch it." En barked as a reply, even though Furuichi had yet to make a single step towards it. Despite his rude comment he continued with a smug smile. "It's a device that is much too complicated for you."

"Wow you must be really smart…because you're playing so good." The words were like poison to him and after saying the compliment, his stomach felt a little weak. But the compliment was worth it, as En spared another glance to him. The smug smile became bigger and with a nonchalant tone he waved his hand to the corner of the room.

"You can watch but go sit over there, so you don't interrupt my concentration."

Furuichi quickly followed the command and sat in the corner of the room. En made an exaggerated show of fighting, and constantly glanced in the corner of the room to see if Furuichi was watching. Which of course he was. And the entire time he was complimenting the other's actions.

"Wow! You're amazing!"

And when the brat lost, Furuichi made sure he was looking away or staring at Behemoth.

Furuichi almost felt like blood would surge up his throat if he had to compliment him one more time. He didn't know why complimenting the Master seemed to make him feel sick

Behemoth and the demon maids the entire time were watching the two, as if waiting for disaster to strike. But nothing unusual happened, until En turned to Furuichi. "You wanna play?"

Furuichi quickly ran to the comfy looking couch, and sat down next to it on the floor. A waving hand told him to put more distant between him and the demon. Furuichi quickly followed the instructions and replied with a smile. "Thank you. Can you teach me how to play?"

"I'll try. It takes raw talent and that can't be taught."

Furuichi nodded feverishly even though his teeth were grinding against each other in annoyance. But he had to keep face, because the three beautiful demons were watching his every move. But Furuichi made sure each move and word did not cause any setbacks.

He complimented En which surprisingly had a big effect on the royal demon. Downgrading himself also had a positive effect to the Lord, and surprisingly came very easy to him. By the time an hour passed, Furuichi went from the corner, to sitting beside Lord En.

The play date had to be cut short when Behemoth saw a few strands of hair were slowly being changed back to gray. Coughing to grab Furuichi's attention which was enough for Furuichi to understand. He lost the fighting match in a matter of seconds. With one last exaggerated compliment to the demon, Furuichi thanked him for letting him play.

"It was very nice meeting you Master." Furuichi bowed quickly as he began to felt a tingling sensation at the back of his head. En did not reply and instead changed the game back to one player mode. Furuichi didn't know if he should say something else, but a hand at the back of his head quickly guided him out the door.

The hand stayed at the back of his head as they walked out the door and out of the building. Each step Furuichi wondered if it would be his last. When would the hand lower to his neck, and snap it? By the time the building was a distance away from them, Furuichi was sure he was going to be killed and have his body dumped in the dumpster.

"You did well, Furuichi." Behemoth finally complimented him.

Swatting the hand away from him he angrily exclaimed. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID THAT IN THE BEGINNING!"

Behemoth chuckled at the child's reaction and quickly guided him through the portal. Being back at home, Furuichi quickly ran to the restroom, to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth after complimenting the green haired kid so many times.

By the time he was done, any red in his hair was completely gone. Staring at his reflection, he quickly took out the contacts. When he was finally back to his normal self, Agiel walked by and paused to stare at him.

"Oh I was starting to like the red on you. You were one of us for a while." Agiel teased as she combed her fingers through the gray locks. "So how'd today go? Did the young master like you?" She asked curiously.

Before Furuichi could reply, Behemoth answer for him with a smile on his face." Master En's maids has just informed me that the young master wants to see you again in two days. Apparently a new game is being released and he wants you to test it out with him. Good job Furuichi."

Furuichi smiled sheepishly at the compliment, and felt a surge of happiness go through his body. He looked down at his feet and mumbled a thank you. The moment of accomplishment was broken when Jabberwock appeared and brought with him a sober atmosphere. Covered in someone else's blood he announced. "A member has been detected."

The five words had everyone moving. Furuichi was running to his room and grabbing the necessary uniform he wore when he went out on searching missions. The moment all the clothes were on him, Agiel barged into the room and sprayed him with a potion that smothered any scent he had on him.

Before Agiel could drown him in the potion, Behemoth's stern voice was heard. "Furuichi."

"I'm ready." He answered as he escaped Agiel and ran to stand in front of the elder. He was excited and couldn't wait to find the Solomon member. He just had to make sure he didn't mess up this time. Even though he couldn't remember what happened last time, he did remember how angry Behemoth had been.

"Remember I need the member to be conscious for questioning." Behemoth stressed to him.

"Got it."

"Furuichi. Not another mistake." Behemoth warned.

"Yes sir."

"Get it done as fast as possible. You have to prepare for your visit."

Furuichi could only nod before he ran out the door. The moment he entered earth, the smell of sin called to him. He couldn't help the smile that came across his face.

* * *

I'm so sorry everyone for my horrible updating skills. I'm going to get better, as midterms are over on tuesday! YAY! Thank you everyone for following, favoriting, and of course reviewing this fic. I really appreciate every review and love hearing your thoughts.

So I hope to update soon, and yes things will be getting pretty serious. And to avoid confusion, Furuichi was changed back to a child form, at the end of chapter 3.

So hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please leave any thoughts, comments, questions. They will all be very appreciated! Alright hope you guys have a good one!


End file.
